


All Good Things

by Ponderosa



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Canon Character of Color, M/M, Military, Sexism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-17
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mueller has a girl in his bunk. Alex is trying to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a gw500 prompt, although for the life of me I can't remember what it was.

Alex rolls onto his back, sheet dragging with the twist of his body to become a shroud. The night is warm and sticky. Nothing even resembling a breeze comes in through the window even though it’s open as wide as it can go. He slings an arm over his eyes. Being dead would be more comfortable.

In the bunk below, Mueller’s got himself a girl. She’s making all kinds of sounds, quiet and soft, muffling them in Mueller’s pillow. They’ve been going at it for close to twenty minutes now. Alex is convinced Mueller has shitty rhythm, and that’s why he hasn’t gotten the girl off yet, but it’s more likely that Mueller just doesn’t care about whether or not some off-base slut comes before he does.

Alex doesn’t really want to listen, but it’s impossible not to. Just thinking about the slick of sweat and the spread of heat where skin touches skin makes his temperature skyrocket. He’s dizzy, floating, losing his breath like he’s losing atmosphere, and then Mueller moans and the raw sound goes straight to Alex’s dick.

“Fucking hell, can the two of you hurry up?” He flips onto his belly again and kicks his legs free to push off the wall and hang himself halfway off the bed. His erection digs into the mattress and burns against his belly. “We’ve got manoeuvres at 0500,” he mutters.

“Gimme a break, I haven’t gotten laid in a week,” Mueller says. His cock is shadowed. The girls skin peeks through the spread of his fingers.

“Then you should be quicker about it." Alex can't look away from the hypnotic push and pull of Mueller’s hips.

Whoever she is, the girl really is a slut; she doesn’t even stop rocking back against Mueller’s thrusts. Alex eyes the bulging swell of her tits as her chest crushes against the sheets. But, somehow, the sweet curves of her body don’t light the same fire in his guts that watching the smooth flex of Mueller’s chest does.

“Hey, partner,” Mueller says, and Alex lifts his eyes, heat turning to cold when there’s no doubt he’s been caught looking.

Alex swallows. His dick aches. “What?”

“You want a turn?”

Now the girl reacts, tossing an indignant look over her shoulder. “You can’t just pass me around, you know,” she says, but then her eyes flick up and she gives Alex a measuring look.

“Who said anything about you?” Mueller says. He pulls out of her and his cock is flushed dark, shining with her juices. His eyes stay locked with Alex’s, and he fists his dick, pulling the foreskin back to expose himself more. “Well?”

“Pretty boy like you, I always knew you were a faggot,” Alex says. He licks his lips and tastes salt.

Mueller laughs and kicks the girl out of his bed. “Get out,” he says, shoving her towards the door and throwing the scraps of her clothes at her one by one.

She leaves, cursing the both of them, and Alex reaches out to fist the tight curls of Mueller’s hair.


End file.
